


The Right Place

by ami_ven



Series: Places [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They got their city back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Place

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #009 "past prompts" (#008 "season 3")

They got their city back.

The Ancients, for all their 'advancement' and 'superiority' hadn't stood a chance against the Replicators. John hadn't even hesitated to defy orders this time, not without the possibility of getting back to Atlantis. Saving Woolsey and O'Neill had probably helped.

But whatever had convinced the SGC and the IOA, they had Atlantis back

And all the headaches and problems that came from living in a ten thousand-year-old city. The Ancients and Replicators had left one hell of a mess behind— John spent his entire first day back marking damaged sections for the repair teams and trying to stop the new people from touching anything they shouldn't.

Finally, he found his old quarters, empty except for the crates of his belongings and his original Ancient bed, and just managed to pull off his clothes before he fell asleep.

John woke some time later to the snap of his door opening, but he was too tired to move until he heard boots thump to the floor and felt his mattress dip under the weight of another body.

"Rodney?" he asked, blinking in the moonlight. "What—?"

"Half the living quarters are damaged or full of Ancient junk," said Rodney. "A lot of people are bunking with a friend."

John levered himself up on one elbow. "Friend?" he repeated.

"We are friends... aren't we?" asked Rodney, with that uncertain frown that made John want to punch someone he'd never met.

"Of course we are," he said, a little more forcefully than he'd intended. "I don't let anyone else climb into bed with me, do I?"

"Oh," said Rodney. "I mean, _good_."

John grinned. "How long until the living quarters are repaired?"

Rodney grinned back. "Doesn't seem like a real priority. Might take weeks."

"Good. I mean, too bad."

THE END


End file.
